


The King, The Queen, The Mage

by Varrow (MrMundy)



Series: The King, The Queen, The Mage [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, poly ship, this is my first fic in this fandom and it's because i couldn't decide on which ship to write first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMundy/pseuds/Varrow
Summary: “I won't lie, I can understand where he's coming from. And if you are keen to the idea, Lord Viren, I, too, may find room in my heart for you.”It took several moments for Viren to process her words.“You-- What? What are you suggesting?”Viren loves King Harrow. Harrow loves both Viren and Sarai. They'll find a way to make it all work.





	The King, The Queen, The Mage

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in ages. This fandom pulled me out of writer's block and I love it.

He found his way to the queen with relative ease. She was up in her personal study, sitting at her desk with an old book open. Her black hair fell over her shoulder, loose, and she looked absolutely comfortable. Viren almost felt like he was intruding as he closed the door behind him, clearing his throat softly to get her attention. She turned her head, smiling at him.

“Viren. Good, I was wondering if you’d meet me here.” Sarai closes her book, rests her hands upon its cover. “I have something I’d like to talk to you about.”

“I wouldn’t miss a meeting with you, my queen. Is something the matter?” He was about to take a step forward when she spoke.

“Harrow told me what you two used to get up to.”

Viren stopped mid-step, feeling his cheeks flush - surely Harrow hadn't told Sarai about their _teenage_ years. He thought momentarily of when they were young, clumsy, teenagers, fumbling over each other because they didn't know what to do with their hands, laughing between kisses, finding comfort in each other's arms… He came back to reality and tried to meet the queen’s eyes, but he couldn’t seem to do so.

“He did? Everything?” The words come out barely audible, and Sarai laughs.

“Yes, everything. And he's been concerned that perhaps you still hold feelings for him.”

Ah. So the cat's out of the bag. Viren swallowed, turning his gaze to the floor. This couldn’t end well. He might as well offer to do the best he could to resolve this.

“My Queen. I understand if that's out of …. If I overstepped my boundaries. If you’re worried about my feelings getting in the way of my tasks, I can always step down and find you a new high mage, someone to be your advisor--”

“Viren. Listen to me.” The mage’s head snapped up from where he was staring at his feet. Sarai continues.

“Neither he nor I want to see you leave your current position as our advisor. You're a good man, close to Harrow’s heart, and we like having you around. Harrow, of course, _cherishes_ the time he gets to spend with you, and he wants to do so more often. Preferably _without_ the affairs of a king and his advisor.”

She stood, getting to her full height - still much shorter than Viren, but her eyes were so sharp, so intense, Viren felt a hundred times smaller.

No wonder Harrow was so desperately in love with her.

“I won't lie, I can understand where he's coming from. And if you are keen to the idea, Lord Viren, I, too, may find room in my heart for you.”

It took several moments for him to process her words.

“You-- What? What are you suggesting?”

Sarai patted Viren’s shoulder, laughing softly. She didn’t explain.

“Think it over, alright?”

And then she was gone from the room, and Viren was left with more questions than answers.

 

 

 

Viren thought it over. All day, he considered what the Queen meant. To find room in her heart as well… That couldn't possibly mean what he hoped it meant, could it?

Despite the possibilities rattling around in his mind, he went on with his daily duties. Got Soren and Claudia to their respective tutors, researched more into the weaknesses of dragons, ran reports to Harrow and Sarai.

There was a moment where Viren was explaining something to the king that Harrow smiled at him and he felt his heart skip. It had been _years_ since Harrow had smiled at him like that. It made him feel the way he did so many years ago, terribly in love with the then-prince, blissfully unaware of how reality would push them apart. Of how they would both need to find wives, have children who would take their places.

Time passed. Viren's wife had passed a year ago. Harrow and Sarai were trying for another child, a sibling for Callum. To have the king smile at him in that way that made his heart flutter seemed so out of place.

But he loved it. And he smiled right back at Harrow for a moment before ducking his head down to hide the flush on his cheeks. It was then that he recalled the Queen's words.

_“I, too, may find room in my heart for you.”_

Sarai’s words clicked in his head. Suddenly, he didn't feel like the high mage he was supposed to be, but instead, a man with too large a decision in front of him. Could he truly take her offer, just to get to see Harrow the way he used to?

He hurried away from Harrow’s side, ignoring the king’s questioning glance, taking the moment to hide away in his private chambers. To think the entire situation over in a place that he wasn't forced to stare at that beautiful, handsome king who might sway his decision. At the very least, the walk to his little hideaway was long enough that he’d been able to calm himself some.

His chambers were dark. Usually, he'd light the sconces and get to work, but for now he only had the focus to get one lantern lit before he leaned against his worktable. He thought of the both of them, the king and the queen, so deeply in love, so beautiful in their own ways, and considered just what the offer might entail.

Would he simply be their extra addition, called in when they wanted him around? Or would he be welcome as though an actual part of their relationship?

He leaned his elbow onto the table, feeling dust grit on his sleeve. He paid no mind, however, shuffling through so many ways the situation could go. The way Harrow smiled at him and Sarai’s words earlier that day made him imagine that he would be their equal - perhaps not public, of course - and that they could both love him. But could he love the both of them, not just the king who'd had his heart since they were boys?

 _Perhaps_ he could fall in love with the queen. She was beautiful, strong, a beacon of compassion. Viren could easily see himself falling in love with her, sharing a space with her, sharing a _husband_ with her. Of course, Harrow would not be his husband, but neither would Sarai be his wife. They were still bound to one another, still the royal couple in the people’s eyes.

But he could be something for the both of them. Something more than just an advisor, watching their love from afar, more than just Harrow’s old childhood friend who was still terribly in love with him.

He stood straight, mind set. He’d meet with them to discuss just what their entire situation would entail.

 

 

 

It was later on that night that he approached Harrow and Sarai. As usual, he put his children to bed and made his way to the king and queen’s shared room near the end of the day, a scroll in hand to go over his work that day. Today, he held the scroll’s case with a grip so tight his knuckles turned white, opening the door to their bedroom.

It was always so comfortable in their bedroom. Warm colors, the smell of incense wafting through the air, a physical warmth and coziness that reminded Viren of years ago, when he and Harrow would meet, quietly, to share each other’s company.

As soon as he entered, tonight, he was greeted with the queen sitting on the edge of the bed, tying her hair into a tight braid. Harrow was in the chair beside their bed, leaned toward his wife to say something to her, causing her to laugh before looking up at Viren.

Her voice was nothing short of amused, still fighting off the last of her laughter as she greeted him.

“Viren. I’m glad you’re here.” Her fingers finished off the braid and she tossed her hair over her shoulder. She was already prepared to sleep, it seemed, dressed in her nightgown. Harrow, too, looked ready to retire to bed, dressed in a red robe with soft fur lining the neck. Viren felt overdressed, even if he was only in a doublet.

“I always try to show up on time, my Queen. Soren was a little reluctant to go to bed tonight, though, you know how it is.” Viren smiled, trying not to show any bit of nervousness in his expression. Either it worked or the couple ignored it, as Harrow chuckled softly and nodded his head.

“Callum’s starting to be the same way. He doesn’t like to sleep when we tell him to. But,” The king adjusted his posture, leaning his elbow on the armrest of the chair, looking Viren over. “I don’t think we’re here to talk about our kids being difficult.”

Viren swore that if his cheeks flushed red any faster, there would be steam from his face. He laughed, waving a hand, and shook his head. “No, no. Of course not, my King.”

“You can call me Harrow when we’re alone, Viren, you know that.”

“Right. Harrow. Well, I suspect you’ll want this,” Viren started, showing the scroll he held. Harrow rolled his eyes, and Sarai waved him to come closer, holding her hand out. With a shaking hand, Viren passed the scroll off to Sarai, who then turned and dropped it onto the bedside table.

“Viren, you remember what I told you about earlier?” It was strange to see the queen so open. While they were friends outside of Viren’s duties, there was something strangely domestic and genuine about her voice right now that Viren realised was entirely on purpose and very, very appealing.

“Of course. When you… Addressed an interest of mine?” He tried to sound professional, but all that the statement resulted in was laughter from Harrow.

“Is that what I am, Viren? An interest of yours?” The king’s voice was low, tempting. Viren had to force himself to look away from him and focus on Sarai.

“Harrow!” Sarai shot a look at her husband. “Yes, Viren. That. If my husband would take this seriously, we could tell you just what we meant.”

“I _am_ taking this seriously, Sarai. Viren, you know I'm taking this seriously, right?”

Viren was used to these sorts of conversations between them. There were many times he'd participated in this sort of thing with them, speaking comfortably in private without all the expectations of eloquence from royalty and their help. So he grinned, raising his chin, fixing the king with a mischievous look.

“Of course, Harrow. Taking this about as seriously as the time we broke a window in the Banther Lodge.”

“Viren!” Harrow’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning dark.

“Oh, if he's embarrassed about that, I want to know. Come here, Viren, sit down with me, tell me.” Sarai leaned her shoulder against the headboard of the bed, making room for Viren to rest. He joined her, albeit his posture was stiff.

“I think we were about, what, nineteen when it happened?” Viren started, rubbing his chin. He smiled at Harrow. “Nineteen and still rather stupid.”

“ _Viren_ …”

He paid no mind to the king's tone. Sarai was already grinning, eyes fixed on Viren as he spoke. It was strange to tell Harrow's wife about this sort of thing - but she seemed intrigued.

“Well. We were spending a couple weeks there. I had convinced my father to allow me to go. Usually he'd have said _no, you have studies to do,_ but I was convincing because I was terribly, horribly in love at the time. The entire time, we dodged Harrow's parents, finding time to, you know, hide and learn how to kiss instead of indulge in any other winter activities that might have been set up.”

Viren spared a glance at Harrow, who had taken to hiding his face behind his hand. He found that Sarai's chuckling made it easier to tell the story.

“He’d found this particular spot in one of the upstairs rooms, where we’d hidden near one of the windows behind a bookshelf. Stupid decision, anyone could have peeked inside and seen what we were doing, but I digress. He had me pinned to the wall,” Viren’s cheeks felt as though they were burning. Harrow had made an embarrassed sound at that statement, and Sarai let out a rather undignified cackle. “We heard someone coming up the stairs and panicked, Harrow looked incredibly terrified, and he grabbed the curtain to, I assume, hide me.”

Harrow returned to his previous position of hiding his face behind his hand, muttering something about how he was going to get back at Viren for telling this story.

“The curtain rod was… Incredibly heavy. He didn’t expect that. I didn’t expect that. The curtain came down, and so did the curtain rod. Right into the window.”

Sarai’s eyes widened, and she was unable to hide her giggling.

“The curtain rod went through the window, and… What was it you said then, Harrow?”

The king’s words were muffled behind his hands, and when Viren repeated his question, he groaned and relented.

“I said that we were ‘ _curtain-ly_ in trouble’.”

“And then he doubled over laughing and I was left trying to explain what happened - making everything up,  _on my own_ , to his father. While trying to hide a mark on my neck.”

Sarai held a hand up to her mouth, hiding the way her lips turned up into a surprised grin.

“Harrow, honey, you’ve never left marks on me!” She sounded disappointed behind her laughter. Harrow’s stuttering caused Viren to laugh, and finally, the mage felt a little more comfortable. He relaxed, leaning back onto one arm to watch Harrow fumble for words.

Except when Harrow saw Viren lean back, he stood up, taking his chance to practically pounce on him, much to Sarai’s amusement. Viren, however, made an undignified noise and found himself suddenly trapped between the king and his bed.

Not a situation he was unfamiliar with, but definitely not what he expected walking into the room.

The king was just as warm as he remembered. A little bit stronger, a little bit broader, and a lot more appealing. His robe was soft, dropping open - Viren caught a glimpse of the king's chest, much more toned than when they were teenagers. Viren felt comfortable being so close to Harrow again, even though Harrow looked as though he was ready to exact some ridiculous revenge on Viren for telling that story.

Moments passed, and Harrow’s posture softened. The king simply smiled at Viren, meeting his eyes. There was something there that Viren recognized from so many years ago, the same softness that he was used to. For a moment, he felt like it was just him and Harrow again, years ago, sprawled on the prince's bed, learning each other.

“You understand what Sarai asked you earlier?” Harrow’s voice, low, a gentle rumble, pulled him from his memories. Viren swallowed and nodded. The bed shifted as Sarai crept forward, seating herself beside the two of them. Her hand went to Harrow’s neck, fingers running over his hair.

“I… I believe I do.” Viren felt small, suddenly, his voice quiet.

“So?” Harrow said, putting his weight onto one arm, the other touching Viren’s cheek. Viren leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.  “Do you want this?”

He was quiet for long enough that Harrow and Sarai both grew concerned, and the king almost leaned away. Before he could, Viren’s hand on his bicep stopped him.

“I do. If you’re offering more than just a few nights, I would gladly…”

Harrow’s lips pressed against his cheek. When he spoke, he was quiet, genuine.

“Viren, we want more than a few nights. We want _you_.”

“Harrow still loves you. And I could, too.”  Sarai said, her voice gentle and nothing short of truthful.

Viren didn’t know what to say, how to react. This was more than he’d ever expected. It felt like too much all at once, but not enough to let him know it was real. He wanted something to prove it was happening, that he wasn’t dreaming something up and that he’d wake up to a cold bed. So he leaned up and kissed Harrow, felt the scrape of his beard against him, the way the king leaned into it. 

Much too quickly it was over, Harrow pulling away to fix his eyes on Viren’s. Sarai, beside them, took her hand from Harrow’s hair and instead touched Viren’s, stroking his temple. Harrow leaned back, cleared his throat, and nodded to his wife.

Viren didn’t expect Sarai to lean in toward him that quickly, that comfortably. She stopped a breath away from his lips, to ask “May I?” and waited for him to nod quietly.

And then he was kissing the queen, Harrow’s wife, with Harrow still towering over them both. She tasted like sweet wine, and her kisses were the opposite of Harrow’s. Where the king took, she seemed to give, her fingers a warm comfort against his hairline. She pulled back with a final peck against his lips and Viren couldn’t stop the grin across his face.

He felt loved. Genuinely loved, as Harrow’s hands found their way to his sides and Sarai smiled at him.

“You can stay here with us tonight, if you’d like,” Sarai said, and before he even realised what he was doing, Viren nodded.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, notes about this au: 
> 
> As of the time in this fic, Soren is 7, Claudia is 5, and Callum is 4. Ez will happen soon.
> 
> Eventually, they end up raising all four of their kids together. Co-parenting is the best parenting. 
> 
> Viren doesn't end up going in the direction he did in the show. Sarai survives. They're all happy. Because this is my au and I make the rules and I want them to be a big, happy family together.
> 
> If you want to yell about this (or any tdp stuff in general) find me at mistermundee.tumblr.com!


End file.
